Leslie Gets A Role
by Patricia Holm
Summary: Leslie and Jake bust a biker gang laundering money through a local theatre company.
1. Chapter 1

I have no connection to anyone or anything connected to Republic of Doyle. This story is a work of fiction created by me as an homage to the great writers of the series.

This is a sequel to Leslie's Story

Leslie woke up to a raging headache and the distant sound of gentle snoring.

"What the heck happened to me?" she asked herself rolling out of bed and trying not to lose her balance as her head spun.

Walking into the front room she spotted Jake sleeping on her sofa and the memories of the previous evening flooded back. Or some of them did. She remembered seeing him in his car and pointing her gun at him. "Groan, what was I thinking?" She's not sure how come he's in her house, though she feels remarkably comfortable, even happy, that he's there.

Looking at the clock, she realized it's only 5 am, but she needs to stay awake and lose the hangover brain before her shift starts at 8. "Coffee", she says to herself, and heads to the kitchen.

Later, sitting in her favourite easy chair, she watches him sleep and wonders what his dreams are like. "Lions, and tigers and bears, o my!", like all little boys, she supposes.

She wonders what it would be like to wake up to this everyday. Not a hangover, mind you, but seeing Jake looking so peaceful and happy.

"Yawn,... have you been sitting there watching me sleep all night."

"No, b'y. Just an hour or so. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as anyone does on a sofa. You?"

"Not well enough to be able to manage a day with Sgt. Hood. But clarity is returning via caffeine. Want some?"

"I'll avoid the double entendre. Yes to the coffee and the clarity."

They don't talk while Leslie pours the coffee, remembering that he likes one sugar, one milk.

"You remembered", he said when he took his first sip.

"I get paid to have a good memory for details. Though I wish a had a better memory for why you were sleeping on my sofa."

"That's probably better lost in the mists of time. But I need you to know that I behaved the perfect gentleman."

Leslie laughed. "That's one of the great contradictions about Jake Doyle. He can hold his own in a bar fight, cavort with strippers and still be expected to act the gallant when required."

"God, I love you Leslie Bennett. ... Shit, I said that out loud didn't I."

"Why do you love me? Really you hardly know me. I could be a total bitch, a slob and a relationship train wreck."

"Then we have two things in common," laughed Jake. "Except I don't believe you about the slob part - the relationship part, maybe."

He continued, stumbling a bit. "I love you because you make me feel happy and you make me want to be a better person. I am not sure anyone in my life has ever made me feel that way. Maybe my mother, but I can't really remember."

"Mal loves you and he admires you."

"I know, but it isn't the same. And frankly, it would be a bit creepy if I felt about him like I feel about you."

Jake lowered his head a bit shyly, and looking up at her he asked, "Do you love me, even a little bit?"

Her face reddened, she stuttered a bit and turned her back to him while she washed out her coffee cup. "I need to get ready for work."

"Sure, of course. Sorry", Jake said sheepishly.

She turned back into the kitchen suddenly and with her words kind of tumbling over themselves said, "I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I feel excited, anxious, thrilled, happy, frightened, turned on, turned off. Nothing in my life makes sense with you around and yet somehow everything makes sense. All I want to do is be near you and yet every time I am, I make some stupid blunder or act foolishly or take dangerous risks."

"O mi God, Leslie, that's exactly what I feel like, too."

"That's why I get mad at you all the time, because its the only way I know to not become a blithering idiot."

She continued, "when you aren't around, I can be straight with myself and realize that you are bad for my career because you don't hesitate to break the law, put me at risk and behave badly to help your family and clients. But when you are around, I forget all about that and my feelings of happiness and excitement threaten to shut down my better judgement."

Jake jumped in, "I don't mean to be a danger to you. I know I act impulsively. You once complimented me that I did things that wouldn't be allowed for an officer. But I know that can be a problem for you."

"The thing is, Jake, I don't want you to stop being Jake. St. John's needs someone like you who is a kind of 'caped crusader'. You always wind up doing the right thing. You always save the damsel in distress. Trouble is that this damsel usually winds up in distress as a result. I don't know how to reconcile it and maybe I can't."

"But maybe I can," replied Jake. "I want you so badly it makes my teeth ache. I would do anything for you, anything. I was thinking about this last night - about turning over a new leaf."

Leslie laughed, "Oh really?"

"I am going to try not to get arrested as much, not get in so many fights and I am going to designate you my number one damsel in distress. No clients or jobs that might put you in jeopardy. I promise."

She looked at him skeptically.

"God, Leslie, I would take a job down a coal mine if it meant I could be with you."

She sighed,"that's the problem. I love the dangerous, reckless, hero Jake, not the boring, ordinary Jake that you would become if you did that."

"Having said that, if you could not get arrested all the time, that would be a good start. There might be hope for this relationship."

Jake perked up, "you said relationship."

"Of course we have a relationship, its just not always clear what the boundaries are."

She turned out of the kitchen again, "I really have to take a shower and get ready for work."

"Want any help lowering your water bill?" he said lasciviously?

She paused, rolled her eyes, smiled and said, "sure".

...

Hood gave her a sickening look, "why are you grinning like a fool all the time?"

"Shut up and mind your business," Leslie replied frowning. The frown turned to a fresh grin as she got yet another text from Jake, telling her how much trouble he was having concentrating on his work. She texted back, "me, too."

The Police radio buzzed, "Officers in pursuit of a 2012 Red Charger at high speed on Logy Bay Road. Suspected robbery in process."

Hood turned to Leslie, "Doesn't Jake Doyle have a new Red Charger?"

"Oh no," groaned Leslie.


	2. Chapter 2

Leslie Gets a Role Chapter Two

"Jake, whaddya at?" Leslie barked into her cell phone.

"Standing outside the Duke wondering where the hell my car is, and why the police in this city don't do something about the rampant crime rate."

"Someone stole your car?" Leslie asked.

"In broad daylight." Jake complained.

"Jake, there's a Red Charger in a high speed pursuit from a robbery. You know anything about that," Leslie asked in her police officer voice.

"Oh, right," Jake replied testily, "I forgot, I planned to use my car in a robbery today. My mistake. Jaysus, b'y, less than 2 hours before you show me how little you trust me."

"Sorry, Jake, this is going to take some time." Leslie paused. "Where are ya, we may need you to identify the car when we find it."

"Call me when you do," said Jake, sharply, and hung up.

"Whaddya expect that sweet girl to do?" said Malachy, "you can't expect her to believe you can change overnight."

"I can expect her to try," said Jake. "Now, drive me over to RNC headquarters."

At headquarters Leslie apologized to Jake. "It's going to take a little time to get used to the new Jake," she said putting her hand on his arm.

He bent down to kiss her, but she pulled away, "Not yet. Hood already thinks I have no judgement around you. If he sees me kissin' ya in the station, I'm done for in his eyes."

"Doyle. Just the scumbag I'm looking for."

"Nice to see you too, Hood."

"Both of you, come with me," Hood ordered.

Jake and Leslie followed Hood into his office. "Whaddya want", Leslie barked.

"Wait until the staff sergeant gets here," replied Hood.

Staff Sergeant Walsh was new to the St. John's detachment and trying to make a good impression.

"Sergeant Bennett, is this Jake Doyle?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Pleased to meet you," Jake extended his hand.

"We have an interesting situation here and Sgt. Hood has an idea about how to break it. We need your help. Your's too, Sgt. Bennet."

Leslie groaned inwardly. Any plan cooked up by Hood was bound to be dangerous, unrealistic and embarrassing to the RNC. "Of course, Ma'am. Sgt. Hood often has creative ideas about how to solve crimes," she said giving Hood a meaningful look.

"Glad to help, Ma'am, especially if I get to work with the excellent team of Hood and Bennett," Jake said with a twinkle in his eye for both of them.

Hood began, "seems the sleveen who made off with your car is a pledge for the Bay Bikers but he wants to make a deal to stay out of jail. Mind you if what he says is true, he might be better off in jail."

"Get to the point Sergeant", said Walsh.

"Yes, Ma'am. He says that the Bikers are involved in laundering some of their drug money through the St. John's Players Theatre."

"Through a theatre?" asked Jake, "not exactly their psychotic style."

"It does seem a bit soft for them, but the story sounds credible enough that we want to test it out. They put up a ton of cash to hire actors and produce a play or two and then they get the gate. If the play makes something like a profit, they are ahead, but even if it doesn't, they clean up the bulk of the money anyway," explained Hood.

"Plus," said Walsh, "seems one of the major lieutenant's girlfriends thinks she's Meryl Streep and this way he keeps her busy during the day."

"So what do you need us for"? asked Leslie.

Hood looked at her a bit sheepishly. "Well, you know you have a bit of a background in amateur theatricals and Jake here is sleezy enough to be believable as your agent..."

"Not a chance," shouted Leslie. "Not a damn chance."

"Hear him out," said Jake, "this might be fun."

"Fun for whom?" said Leslie.

Sergeant Walsh jumped in. "Calm yourselves. Hear the rest of the plan."

Hood continued, "The Players Theatre is having auditions this week and next for 'The Sound of Music'. Jake and you go down to the theatre and sign you up. While you are listening to the other actors to find out what they know about the funding of the play, Jake is using his charm with the director and producer to see whether he can find out if they are bent. You know, offering bribes and stuff like that."

"Are you sure this is the best way to do this? asked Leslie, anxiously.

"Have you got a better way to get us inside the theatre company?" said Hood.

"Yeah. You play the ingenue" barked Leslie.

Jake joined in, "Is there any reason to think Leslie might get hurt doing this? These are bikers."

"I can handle myself." snapped Leslie. "When do we get started?"

"We need a good story and a plan," said Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose held up a flowered chiffon tunic and said, "this is a good look for a young, blonde actress."

"Actor" replied Leslie. "Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I am not an actor."

"Sorry, you're right" replied Rose. "Jake, how's this for a look for Leslie?"

"Leslie always looks great to me," Jake called from around the corner.

When he walked into the room he did a double take. "Wow". Leslie had her long blonde hair in a braid with large silver hoop earrings, a tight white cami under a flowered chiffon tunic and a pair of black leggings. The outfit was finished with lacy ballet flats and bright coloured bangle bracelets. "You look like you walked off the cover of People Magazine."

Leslie blushed, and Malachy said "down boy."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Leslie remarked.

Tinny had been working on Jake's look. It was kind of biker crossed with Herb Tarlek's evil twin. A white leather sports jacket over a black t-shirt and jeans. White pointy shoes on his feet and black raybans on his head.

"I tried to get Jake to pierce his ear, but he won't do it," said Tinny.

"That would be brilliant," said Leslie. "Not on your life," replied Jake, "there's only so much I'll do for love or justice." Jake took Leslie in his arms and dipped her into a sloppy kiss.

"Enough of that," said Hood, "do you want to make me puke?".

"Des and Sgt. Hood, what's the plan?" asked Malachy

Des started, "Jake and Leslie are signed up for Leslie to audition for the part of Maria in the St. John's Players production of Sound of Music. I have created a portfolio of parts for Leslie including a season doing bit roles at Soulpepper in Toronto. Jake, meanwhile is an independent artists agent representing Leslie. While she wows them with her talent, Jake will be negotiating with the producers about payment and endorsements."

"While Leslie is with the other actors she can find out what they know about how the operation works and Jake can work the case from the other side," continued Hood.

"I still can't believe I agreed to this," groaned Leslie.

The front door opened and Staff Sgt. Walsh came into Mal and Rose's house. "You folks really look the part. Only one more prop - wires. Hood and a team will be listening in as you both work. We want to make sure we have evidence and that you are safe.

"We also have an apartment set up for you and Jake in case anyone tries to follow you home. Your back story is that you are a couple - casting couch and all that."

"Fantastic," said Jake winking at Leslie while she groaned some more, "but no wires or cameras there, I hope."

"This just gets better and better," groaned Leslie.

Jake and Leslie pull up to the St. John's Players Theatre rehearsal hall in a non-descript brown Nissan Sentra. There was a line of hopeful young actors forming in the front lobby. Around the corner were 4 large Harley Davidson's parked and being watched by a large man with a ZZ-top beard.

"There's a tough looking b'y. Wonder if he is the director or the lighting manager?" laughed Jake. "I think I might start with him while you get in line for your try-out." Jake pecked a kiss on Leslie before jumping out of the car.

Leslie joined the other actors in the hall while Jake swaggered over to the biker. "Hey there, whaddya at?"

"This is it," replied the biker. "Whaddya want?"

"I have a fantastic actress for your play. I'm looking for the right person to introduce her to. You know what I mean."

"No, actually, I don't. The auditions are inside. But don't set your sights on Maria. That role is taken."

"I don't think you want to commit to that until you've seen my girl. She's something."

"Well, as long as she's not 'something' to the money behind this play, she ain't singing the lead. Not that I don't believe you. My cat is a better singer than the lead in this play. But don't say you heard that from me. Now move along before I have to move you along the hard way."

Jake got into the theatre just in time to hear the director call Leslie up to the stage for her audition.

"I'm trying out for Maria" she called up to the director.

"Maria is already cast," said a voice from back of the dark hall.

"Maria is already cast," repeated the director.

"The casting call didn't say anything about that," said Leslie, indignantly.

"Sorry, sweetheart, Maria is already cast, there's nothing I can do," said the director reluctantly.

Jake started moving towards where the voice came from as Leslie talked to the accompanist about music.

"I'll sing 'Doh, a Deer' anyway and you can consider me for the Mother Superior instead."

Jake sat down beside a large, well-built man in a leather jacket and pants. "Wait until you hear this bird sing. She'll bring tears to your eyes."

"Maria is already cast," said the large man, menacingly. "Tell your girl to get over it or go to Toronto."

"Seriously, b'y, you have got to hear her sing."

"Seriously, b'y, Maria is already cast."

The music started and Leslie lit up the stage with her rendition of "Doh, a Deer". The rest of the hopeful players and the director and casting agent all gave her a standing ovation at the end and Jake's eyes were misty when she finished. "God, I am in love with her," he said out loud.

"You're right, she's good, but not for Maria in this play. Let's talk. Come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Leslie Gets a Role – at the theatre

A big, busty blonde approached Leslie in the wings of the stage. "You're a pretty good singer," she said in a fairly thick Newfoundland accent. She was quite tall, dressed in very tight jeans and a tank top that had 'I'm a star' spelled out in rhinestones.

"Thanks"

"Come with me," the blonde said indicating towards the dressing rooms.

Leslie thought, "this must be Maria. That'll be some memorable Alps."

In the dressing room, the blonde poured a couple of fingers of rum and introduced herself as 'Bootsie'. "I'm singing the lead in this play. I've wanted this role all my life."

"I'm sure you'll be great" said Leslie.

"My boyfriend is the producer, but I got the role on my own, ya know", Bootsie said, a bit defensively.

"I'm sure you did", said Leslie. "Where'd you study?"

"I've watched this movie a hundred times or more," said Bootsie.

"That's always a good start," replied Leslie, encouragingly. "What does your boyfriend do, besides produce local theatre."

"He produces plays and he's a 'business man'." Bootsie said it a bit menacingly. "I wouldn't mess with him."

Leslie looked a bit puzzled and then said, "I get the feeling you don't like me."

Bootsie waved her glass as if she didn't mean anything by it and replied, "I just want you to be sure not to get any ideas about this theatre company. If you try anything, he will take care of you and your fancy man up there. You understand?"

"Are you threatening me?'' said Leslie.

"You take it how you like," replied Bootsie. "Now would you like to try on some nun costumes?"

Leslie replied brightly and with a friendly smile she didn't feel, "no, thanks, though, I need to head home. I haven't seen the folks since I got home from Toronto. I'm hoping for a bit of flipper pie."

Leslie left the dressing room thinking they were certainly on the right track with something bad going on at the St. John's Players Theatre.

On the way out, she ran into the actor who looked like he was planning to take the role of Captain von Trapp. He had a bit of a pompous bearing and he was wearing a naval uniform. He stopped her and pulled her into another dressing room, closing the door behind them.

"You're good," he purred. "What's your name?"

"Leslie Doyle," she said, using the alias she and Jake had agreed on. He was Jake Bennet. "Your's?"

"Gordie Ahearn. I'm playing the Captain."

"I guessed."

"That doesn't mean that off stage, the Captain and the Mother Superior might not get up to something naughty. I've always fantasized about the nuns."

"That's creepy."

"Sweetie, it's the theatre – casting couch 'n all dat."

"What can you tell me about Bootsie?" Leslie asked him.

"What do you want to know about her? You're not thinking of taking her on. If you value your skin, you'll leave her be. She's a terrible actress, but she's the goose that laid the golden egg." He laughed meanly. "_**Laid**_ the golden egg, get it? Her biker boyfriend puts up all the money so she gets all the roles."

"He's got that kind of money to spare?" inquired Leslie.

"He gets all the gate. I don't know if he makes a profit. They are supposed to be into drugs and guns. Maybe he just launders money here. What do I care? The work is good, steady and there are lots of beautiful women, like you."

"Surely playing opposite Bootsie, isn't what you dreamed of in drama school?"

"No one ever achieves their drama school dreams. I should be running the Old Vic like Kevin Spacey or the Company Theatre like Allan Hawco. But I'm here. You're here. We could have a fun summer." He tried to kiss her and she kneed him in the balls.

"Sure, fun," Leslie said walking out of the room.

"cough, cough,... I hope that was an accident because if it wasn't, Bootsie's boyfriend likes me and ... cough..." He rolled on the floor as she walked away.

Jake was sitting in the theatre business office with a large man dressed in black jeans, black t-shirt and black leather jacket. He had some tattoos on his face of the more violent variety and a shaved head. He didn't look much like Jake's ideas about a theatre company manager, not that Jake had met one before.

"Heh, heh, heh…quite the production here, eh b'y," Jake said to get the ball rolling. The large man seemed a bit like the strong, violent, silent type.

"Yeah, it is. What's it to ya?"

The door opened and a more theatre-looking person bustled in and said, "Rex, this singer is something else. We could really put on a great production with her in the lead."

"What did I tell you, Graham Crackers, the lead is already cast. Get it t'rough your skull before I have to do it with my fists." The large man could get over his silence with the right motivation.

The smaller, skinny guy in the cardigan and corduroys chuckled nervously, "he calls me Graham Crackers for fun. My name is Graham Tucker and I'm the artistic director of the St. John's Players Theatre and director of 'The Sound of Music'.

"Jake Bennett," replied Jake, using the alias he'd agreed on with Leslie. He kind of liked the sound of it, though not as much as the sound of Leslie Doyle. He squirmed a bit in his chair remembering the previous night. "Back to business, Jake," he silently reminded himself.

"I'm Leslie's agent. We're in town from Toronto. Leslie got a bit homesick and when she heard you were casting this part for the rep season, she thought it might give her a chance to work at home for a bit."

"She can work at home selling fish and chips," said the large man in black whose name appeared to be Rex.

"You are?" asked Jake.

"Rex Harrigan. I'm the producer of the play and he that puts up the dosh gets the lead."

"Real artistic integrity here at the St. John's Players Theatre," commented Jake, shaking his head. "But we can work with that." He smiled. "If it's a matter of putting up some, shall we say, collateral, I might have a line on something useful."

"Like what," inquired Graham with interest.

Graham reminded Jake of Des quite a bit – eager, smart, a bit too naïve for the role he had in life, but likeable for all that.

"I might know a guy that knows a guy."

"Shaddup", barked Rex. "I am the bleedin guy that everybody knows. I haven't the time for 'know a guy that knows a guy'. You know what I mean."

"Sure, sure," said Jake reassuringly. "I didn't mean to insult you. I might be able to get my hands on some money, or some 'product' that could be a valuable contribution to this little enterprise. If I puts in a bit of dosh, Leslie gets a decent role?"

Graham joined in, "how much dosh? Rex has put up a lot but we are a bit short for the big scene with the car going over the alps. I saw a great production of Peter Pan with a fantastic ship and I can get the same set builder with just a bit more money than Rex had available."

"Shaddup," Rex barked at Graham this time. "You will keep your mouth shut if you want to stay healthy."

"Lads, it's just the theatre. No need to threaten anyone," said Jake trying to take the edge of things a bit.

Rex turned to Jake. "No one in this town has money or 'product' as you put it that I don't know about. Who's your backer?"

"My backer's not from here. I told you we are here from Toronto. The stuff would come from there."

"Goddamn it, Jacko from Toronto is trying to muscle in here again. I thought we dealt with him when we sent his guy home in a box. Six boxes that is."

Rex continued, "you are telling me that you are either a mole for Jacko or that that power hungry jerk would give you money to support legitimate theatre?"

"As legitimate as this theatre is for you, Rexie boy," said Jake, trying to keep Rex on his heels.

Graham joined in weakly, "this is a legitimate theatre."

Jake looked at him and frowned. "Right, b'y, so legitimate that you get your backing from a obvious criminal and have cast Dame Edna for your young female lead. Sure, legitimate."

"Leslie could make this a legitimate play. She is a genuinely great actor, and I don't even care where the money comes from. If this is a laundering operation, why not at least try to make it look legit with a real actor," Jake continued.

Rex countered, "and why would a real actor want to be in a two bit operation like this. Even if the money was clean, and I'm not saying it isn't, she's too good for this. What's the matter, is she preggers or strung out or something – got something to hide from the snobs up in the Big Smoke?"

Jake nearly belted him when he suggested Leslie might be pregnant. He really needed to work on his poker face a bit more if he was going to go undercover with Leslie in future.

"Buddy loves her. That's handy. If we do let you in on this deal, we know where your weak spot is," laughed Rex.

Listening in on the hidden microphones, Hood groaned to Malachy, "I knew Jake would be a liability on this thing."

Malachy replied, shaking his head knowingly, "I know he sometimes can't see straight when Leslie is involved. Never seen anything quite like it before."

Hood said sternly, "well, he'd better start thinking with his head and not some other boyd part before he gets us into trouble here."

"Don't worry" replied Malachy, "Jake's a good boy and a great detective."

Leslie came out the front door to see Jake waiting by the car. "Am I glad to get out of there for a minute. They are crazy," she said walking up to Jake and giving him a light peck on the lips. "Get anything?"

"Besides a profound desire to sweep you off your feet?" said Jake, "yeah, maybe something. Let's go check out this new apartment of ours and I will fill you in."


	5. Chapter 6

For some reason the chapter numbers got a bit screwy at this point but they are all here. Just looks like its missing chapter 5.

The apartment that the RNC had arranged for Leslie and Jake was a standard furnished two-bedroom. Ikea furniture and dishes, motel artwork, hopefully no bedbugs.

Jake took Leslie around the waist and kissed her hungrily. "I've been waiting all day for this moment."

"Mmmm. Me too," said Leslie snuggling into Jake's well-toned body.

She noticed the wire she was wearing pressing into her skin. "Let's get these damn things off before they start broadcasting to the whole RNC." She and Jake removed each other's wires with a bit of extra effort than might have otherwise been required.

Hood and Malachy laughed hearing them, though Hood said, "frankly, I'd rather they left them on, who knows what Rex and his crew might get up to after hours."

"Good point," noted Malachy.

"But I hate to say," said Leslie, "I am a bit hungry and its distracting me a bit. Do you think they brought us any food?"

"You look around for food and I will see if there's any wine, though I highly doubt it," said Jake.

"Look a fridge full of food. We just need something to go along with it," said Leslie.

"I'll be right back," said Jake, "there's a shop just up the road."

Leslie got started on dinner while Jake left the apartment and started walking up the road.

He immediately noticed he was being followed by a black Chrysler 300 with smoked glass windows. He took note of the license plate and entered it into his phone for safekeeping.

Once inside the liquor store he called Leslie. "I'm being followed, but I don't know if it's serious. Stay inside until I get back and don't open the door to anyone but me."

Leslie snapped, "how many times do I have to tell you, I'm a cop. I know the drill and I know how to take care of myself."

There was a loud noise at the end of the phone and then it went dead. "Jake, are you there…. Jake….JAKE!"

Leslie looked at the phone in horror. "What the hell is happening?" She wished she had asked Jake more about the afternoon at the theatre, she might know more about who was following him and what they had in mind.

She knew she should call Hood, but she wanted to see what was happening first so she ran out the apartment and on to the street just in time to see a body with a bag on its head being lifted into the trunk of a black Chrysler sedan. She could tell it was Jake right away.

She called Hood and when he answered said in a panic, "they've got Jake, they've taken him in a black Chrysler. I am going to follow them. You follow me."

"You'll do no such thing, Sergeant Bennett, you will stay put and we will follow the car," Hood ordered.

"I'm already gone and I'm not staying put while they have Jake."

"Yes, you will, Bennett," Leslie heard Walsh's voice. "Obviously Jake pushed some buttons today which is what we wanted. We don't want you compromised, yet. Remember you are undercover and you need to stay undercover."

"Understood, Ma'am. Please keep me in the loop," Leslie pleaded.

"Will do, Bennett. Too bad you took off those wires."

Leslie lowered her head and said quietly to herself. "Too bad. Jake, please be okay."

In the trunk of the Chrysler, Jake was getting tossed around pretty good. They hadn't knocked him out, just tasered him, which wasn't exactly pleasant but he was able to keep some sense of his surroundings. The two guys were definitely biker types. Too much facial hair for the current fashion. They were also large and very strong. One of them looked like a guy he had met in the pen. If that was true, they would have blown his cover.

The car stopped and Jake was dragged out and onto a boat. "Water," Jake commented, "not bad. Makes it harder to escape."

"The only place you are escaping to is the bottom of the sea, Jake Doyle," said someone.

"Clever line. You must be in the theatre," Jake quipped but now it was confirmed, his cover was blown. He wondered what they might think he was up to.

"Jake Doyle, private detective. So, if you aren't an agent for Jacko in Toronto, who are you an agent for?" That was unmistakably Rex talking so there were other folks on the boat than just the two thugs.

"Mind if we take the hood off, so's I can breathe a bit? I've got a bit of claustrophobia. It acts up when I am surrounded by large, nasty bikers."

"Sure, take the hood off. It's not like you are going to be leaving here alive. Your little girlfriend neither," said thug number two.

"Leslie," said Jake in a panic, "what have you done with Leslie?"

"Real cool dude, you are. Mention the girl and you go all romantic," said thug number one.

Mr. ZZ Top from earlier in the day, who also happened to be there, said, "I think it is kind of nice when a man loves a woman that much."

"Stop with the debate on romance, b'ys. Where's Leslie and what are you going to do with her?" snapped Jake.

"Leslie is perfectly safe as long as she really is an actress like you say she is. She might even get a decent role in this play, though a certain Gordie Ahearn may need to get a piece of the action to make that happen."

"Money? Is that all you want? I can get Gordie, whoever that is, some money," said Jake.

"Don't be such a mook. Gordie doesn't want money, he wants Leslie. Most actresses know how that goes. Gordie doesn't seem such a bad guy. Handsome, clean, probably no serious STDs," said thug number one.

Jake tried to jump out of the chair he was tied to, to attack someone, anyone. The chair fell over and he hit his head on the bottom of the boat.

"Calm yourself, Jakey boy. You can save your little blonde with a bit of information. Who are you working for?" asked Rex.

"Did you say little blonde?" asked thug number one?

"Yeah," said Rex, "why?"

"Gorgeous, true blonde, big eyes, cute little butt?" asked thug number one.

"That's about it," said Rex.

Jake growled from where he was sprawled on the floor.

"She's a cop," said thug number one. "They are working for the RNC. Check for wires."

"Shit, shit, shit," yelled Rex.

"Do we go after the girl?" said ZZ Top.

"No," said Rex, "but we have to get out of here. The cops may have followed us. Start up the boat and head for Bell Island. We will go to the safe house."

Rex pulled out his phone. "Graham? Rex here. Call that blonde actress that was in today. Tell her we need her tomorrow for another audition. Tell her we might give her the lead. Then tell Gordie to come in to test beside her. I'll be in first thing."

Jake yelled, "Graham, don't do it." Thug number two bashed him in the head with a lamp and Jake hit the floor, out cold.

"What was that?" asked Graham.

"Nothing," growled Rex, "and you'll do well to stop listening where you don't belong. If you want to keep your little theatre, you'll meet me tomorrow, do what I say and don't ask questions."

Leslie answered the phone on the first ring, "Jake?"

"Sorry, it's Graham, from the theatre?"

"Hi Graham, I was just waiting for Jake to bring home some wine for dinner. He's been gone a time."

"Leslie, can you come down to the theatre first thing tomorrow? Our producer, Rex Harrigan wants to look at you again. He wants to see you play Maria opposite Gordie. He might have changed his mind about letting you play the lead."

"That's great," said Leslie, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Leslie," said Graham, "I really want to make some thing of the theatre. I don't want to be in business with these guys, but I've got no choice. Arts funding is just shite. Especially for small local companies."

"I understand, Graham," said Leslie, turning on her wire again so Hood and Mal could hear, "but these guys seem a bit rough and casting Bootsie isn't going to help your credibility."

"You're telling me," said Graham, moaning, "my last reviews were awful. But when you turned up, I thought, my luck has changed. Maybe I can make some money and get rid of these guys once and for all."

"Graham, what is it that they do for you? I mean, why would guys like this want to get involved in theatre. Is it just for Bootsie?" asked Leslie, encouragingly.

"No, they need my business to make theirs look legitimate. Honestly, Leslie, you have to believe me, I don't know what they are into, but they somehow need me, and I need them. Now please stop asking questions. It's making me nervous."

"Right," said Leslie, "see you tomorrow."

"First thing," reminded Graham.

"First thing," replied Leslie.

"Did you hear all that?" Leslie said into the wire.

"We got it," said Hood. "Do you believe him that he knows nothing?"

"I believe him. I think he really wants to be a theatre director, he just isn't any good at making money. This probably seemed like gold to him until he realized what it really meant."

"So the plan is for you to go in there tomorrow and reaudition?" asked Malachy.

"I guess so," said Leslie, "but there must be more to it than that. And what have they done with Jake."

The phone rang again. It was Graham.

"Leslie, one more thing."

"Sure Graham, fire away."

"Is Jake a cop?"

Leslie raised her eyebrows. "No, what makes you think that?"

"Rex wanted to know. I don't know why."

"Graham, is Jake with Rex right now? Is that why he's late for dinner?"

"That's it, Leslie, see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Graham …. Damn, he's gone."

"Mal, Hood… Rex has Jake, I'm sure of it. We have to go and get him. If they think he's a cop, God knows what they'll do to him."

"Walsh here. Rex Harrigan has no history of harming cops. He may be a thug, but he's not stupid."

"But if Jake has something that might put him away,…" pleaded Leslie.

"My guess is that the meet at the theatre tomorrow is going to be Rex trying to get something to use against Jake. Bennett you have to be extra careful tomorrow. I want Hood there."

"Hood, like that he will blend in in a theatre," noted Leslie.

"Not as a cop, as a Toronto biker. Hood goes undercover as Rex's biggest fear. Jacko is scoping out St. John's. Then he's nearby if something goes wrong."


	6. Chapter 7

Jake spent the night tied to a chair. He was out cold for a time, but came to in the dark. He didn't need to remember that he was on a boat, it was obvious from the rolling and the vague sense of seasickness. By the sound of the engine he could tell they were idling but he didn't know if they had moved while he was out or if they were still off St. John's.

He was more worried about Leslie than about himself. He had done it again. His history of bad behaviour had blown his cover. Buddy with the tattoos had recognized him from the few weeks he spent in the Pen over the bank robbery charges. Well, maybe he could fix things if he could figure out where he was and get loose.

His eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and he started to make out his surroundings. He was in the hold of some kind of cargo boat. "Thank God it wasn't a fish boat." He checked his bonds. He was taped down with duct tape which was a drag, but not impossible to get out of with something sharp. If he could move the chair over to the nail he could make out on the wall, he could probably get rid of the tape.

He could hear some muffled voices above decks but couldn't make out any words over the engine noise. He started slowly shuffling the chair towards the nail.

Upstairs the bikers were discussing whether to take Jake to the Bell Island safe house or keep him with them as leverage against Leslie.

Thug number 1, whose name turned out to be Ricardo, thought he remembered a story in the Pen that Jake and Leslie were lovers and that it might be useful to threaten him in front of her. Thug number 2, who was called Pauly, figured it was a risk having him around and they should leave him in the safe house but show photos of him tied up. Ricardo, recalled that Jake was a fighter. "They called him one-smack Doyle. If you get in the way of his fists, he can be dangerous."

"Yeah, but he isn't going to escape," said Rex. "You tied him up tight, right Pauly?"

"Tight as Nun's..."

"A Nun's what?" said Jake as he drove his right fist into Pauly's teeth. Pauly went down like a sack of potatoes.

"What the ...?", said Ricardo before Jake cold cocked him with a gaffer.

"It's just you and me, Rexey, b'y. What are you going to do?" asked Jake, waving the gaffer.

"Shoot you. What do you think I'm a moron," replied Rex, drawing a fairly serious looking pistol.

"Right," said Jake, "just having a little fun with the b'ys. Testing their skills. Not so good if you ask me."

"Turn around and go back down the stairs, or I will feed you to the fish. I would do it anyway but I need you to get that cop off my back."

Minutes later, Jake was tied to the chair again and this time the chair was tied down to a bollard so he couldn't move it.

"Plan B?" Jake asked himself. Although Plan A had worked fairly well. He knew they were still tied up in St. John's harbour which meant they were unlikely to be going anywhere before morning.

He had heard them telling Leslie to show up at the theatre so he started to speculate about what they might have in mind. Leslie hadn't had a chance to tell him about what she had learned at the theatre or who this Gordie Ahearn might be. He knew from Rex that Gordie had nasty intentions towards Leslie, but he didn't know if he was more like Rex (dangerous) or more like Graham (goofy). He hoped it was the latter.

There was no doubt that the theatre tomorrow was a trap and when he didn't get back to the apartment, Leslie would know that. Selfishly, he hoped she was worried about him. Then he felt guilty, because he knew she would be sick with worry. He knew Mal would be worried, too. That meant it was likely that Mal and the RNC would be showing up at the theatre, maybe in force, maybe undercover.

"If they are there in force, Rex will probably take off, kill me and go to ground for awhile. That's a bad result." But Leslie would be safe, he figured and that was all that really mattered.

"But if they come undercover - who will they send? Hood? With what cover story?

"Play it by ear, Jake, lad. Be ready for anything."

He was annoyed with himself that he had taken off the wire. He wasn't sure if there was any chance they knew where he was.

"Nothing to do but try and relax," he told himself. He knew he would need his wits about him in the morning.


	7. Chapter 8

Hood and Mal sat in the surveillance van looking down at the cargo boat in the harbour. They had seen Jake come up and knock down a couple of the bikers but they saw Rex take him back downstairs at the end of a gun.

They knew about the plan in the morning at the theatre and they were pretty confident that Jake would still be alive at that point. However, Mal wanted to go down and rescue Jake and call the whole thing off. Hood and Walsh who was patched in by phone, thought they could still get the evidence they needed if they let the operation play out for a few more hours.

"You're putting my son's life on the line," barked Mal angrily.

"Jake knew what he was signing up for when he agreed to do this," replied Walsh.

"And its not like he doesn't put his life and everyone else's on the line regularly in his high risk capers," snarled Hood.

"Look Mal," Hood continued, "I can understand where you are coming from. If it was my kid or my partner, I would be desperate to get down there, too. Rex is a seriously bad dude. But we can have already seen that Jake can handle himself and they clearly want him alive tomorrow in order to draw Leslie and the rest of us out. It's their only chance of getting away without going to jail."

"I understand, but that's my son down there."

"Mal, we will leave a detail here to keep surveillance on the boat and we will try and rig a listening device so we can track what's going on on that boat. We won't leave Jake alone."

"I'm staying," said Mal.

"Only if you don't interfere," agreed Walsh.

"I will do my best," said Mal, reluctantly.

"Hood, you need to get back to Leslie so we can start planning for tomorrow," ordered Walsh.

When Hood got to the apartment, he found Leslie pacing and fretting.

He told her what they had seen on the boat and reassured her that Jake was still alive and likely to stay alive until the showdown at the theatre the next morning.

"You just need to stay calm and do your job, Bennett," he said.

"I know how to be a professional, Hood. You don't have to lecture me," she snapped.

"Actually, I do need to lecture you. Whenever Doyle is involved you make bad decisions, take stupid risks and basically put your career on the line. And you know what, I can actually understand why.".

Leslie shot him a puzzled look. "What the hell does that mean?"

Hood answered cryptically, "You're not the only one in this world who is in love with someone in danger. Now let's get down to business."

That was the closest Hood had ever come to admitting he was in love with Leslie Bennett. He knew he had no chance with her, with or without Jake Doyle around. Plus he had only just gotten married a couple of years ago. He could hardly be falling in love with his partner. But she just had that effect on people. Men, actually. He had spent this whole operation terrified she would get hurt. He sometimes kind of admired Jake, but he didn't trust him to keep Leslie safe.

"Okay, Hood, we need to start working out our cover stories for tomorrow. Walsh said you are going to be a biker from Toronto. How is it that we know each other or that you just turned up now?"

"When Jake was in the office with Harrigan and Tucker he told them that he could get some 'product' from Toronto. The story is that he called me after the meeting and I flew in on the next flight to check the situation out. Jake knows me because I am the main supplier of 'product' to the stars."

"Okay," said Leslie, "that works. You know me through Jake. You show up at our apartment and I tell you that I am worried because Jake is missing and you agree to come to the theatre in the morning and throw your weight around a bit."

Leslie backed up and checked Hood up and down. "We need to get you a decent set of clothes that are believable as big city criminal."

The doorbell rang. Walsh had shown up to contribute to the plan and offer some wardrobe options.

By the time they left for the St. John's Players Theatre, Hood looked the part in a black leather jacket, black turtle neck and black jeans. They also found him an old zippo lighter and some "roll your own" tobacco to finish off the look. With the bald head and tough stare, Hood was believable as a very bad guy.


	8. Chapter 9

Rex jammed the handgun barrel into Jake's back as he directed him into the theatre. "Crackers," he yelled, "where the hell are you? We need to set the stage."

Gordie called up from the stage. "Hey boss, what you want me for?"

"One of our special fundraising events," Rex replied.

"With the hot blonde?" said Gordie, eagerly.

"A special treat for you," answered Rex, nastily.

Jake had tape over his mouth, but Rex could hear him growling.

"A special treat for you, too, dickwad," Rex said and laughed.

"Graham, we need lights on the stage, but dark in the house. I want her to hear me but not see me. I want her to feel dazzled and vulnerable. On her heels." Rex had clearly done this before. "Chalk up another level of badness that they need to bust this sleveen for," thought Jake.

"Graham, is that you?" Leslie called from the wings.

"Hi, Leslie, come out on stage," he replied.

"He sounds strange," Leslie whispered to Hood. "Something's up."

Leslie walked out on stage with Hood.

"Who's the skinhead?" asked Gordie.

"Someone you don't want to know," growled Hood, menacingly. Leslie thought how Hood could be pretty mean if he wanted to be.

Graham called down, "who is your friend?"

Leslie replied, "My agent, Jake, took off on me but fortunately my friend Hood flew in from Toronto last night and could come with me today. He said something about needing to talk to a guy called Rex?"

Rex turned to Jake and said under his breath, "Who the hell is Hood?"

Jake mumbled through the tape, "nnoooo wwwnnnn".

"What?"

Jake shook his head and tried to indicate that he didn't know who Hood was. Meanwhile he was thinking, "what's the plan? Is Hood supposed to be a gangster from Toronto? If they were trying to put a scare into Rex, that could work. Rex was clearly not happy about the Jacko from Toronto possibilities. Just like Leslie to have a good plan."

As Jake sat in the theatre seat he was working away on the tape. There was a bit of a bent piece of metal that might cut through, but he had to be careful not to move too much or it would attract Rex's attention. He hadn't seen Ricardo and Pauly for awhile so he was a bit concerned about where they were.

Rex growled to Graham, "Get on with it."

"Leslie," said Graham, "in order to raise funds for the theatre we have a special program of films that we do get a bit of money off the books. We want you to do one of these films with Gordie. If it's good, we will reconsider you for the Maria role."

"A film", said Leslie. "I have some background in film. What's the story?"

"It's kind of an adult theme," said Graham, a bit sheepishly.

Gordie walked out on the stage. "It's not kind of an adult theme. It is completely an adult theme," he said. "Maybe we could include some of my nun ideas from yesterday. I do plan to get you back for that kick."

Jake felt sick to his stomach. That was Rex's plan. They were going to force Leslie to make a porn video. Either she had to come out as a cop in which case they would kill her. Or they would threaten to kill him if she didn't do it. "My God, that's twisted," he thought. He had never felt as much rage as he did at that moment. "Is Hood going to get it? he wondered."

At that moment Jake heard Hood's voice. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"We don't care what you think," said Pauly, grabbing Hood around the neck in a wrestling hold.

"That's where they went," thought Jake.

As Pauly and Ricardo dragged Hood off the stage, Leslie's mind raced trying to come up with her next move.

Gordie came up behind her and grabbed her breasts. Because of her training as a cop, she immediately kicked him in the shins and got away.

Rex bellowed down from the back of the theatre, "enough funny stuff. If you fight off Gordie again, I will shoot your boyfriend back here."

Graham hit the spot light that lit up the seat where Jake was sitting. Jake tried to tell Leslie to run, telepathically and through the look on his face, but he could tell from the look on hers that she would do anything for him.

"Okay, okay. I'll do what you want, just don't hurt him." Leslie hoped that the cops listening on the wire were getting this and wouldn't bust the doors down. She was sure that Rex would shoot Jake immediately if they did.

She had brought her own gun with her and wondered what advantage she might be able to gain. Unfortunately she was a long way away from Rex and if they put the lights back down, she wouldn't be able to make the shot without risking hitting Jake.

"We will start with Gordie taking your clothes off," directed Graham.

Leslie immediately saw the problem with that. Gordie would find the wire and the gun.

"No," said Leslie, "let me do a strip tease for him. I'm pretty good at that."

"Okay," said Rex, "but get on with it. Graham, do you have the camera on?"

"Yes," replied Graham.

Leslie started dancing and slowly taking her jacket off, careful not to turn her back to Rex and Graham where they could see the gun. She was managed to wrap it in her jacket in a way that it was easy to get it if she needed it.

As she started undoing her top, she kept her eyes firmly on Jake in case they could communicate a plan, somehow.

Jake had managed to cut the tape on his hands and was in a position to jump Rex and get the gun away. He needed to send that message to Leslie without Gordie seeing him. Fortunately, Leslie was so gorgeous that Gordie couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Jake showed her that his hands were free and signaled that he would move on the count of five. Leslie nodded. Jake held up five fingers and started counting down. The lights blacked out on him when he got to four, but Leslie went for it anyway. When Jake should have put up his fifth finger, she grabbed for her gun and pointed it at Rex, yelling, "drop the gun, RNC."

She heard a gunshot from the back of the theatre and screamed, "JAKE." As she did so, Gordie grabbed her from behind and carried her off the stage. He dragged her to the props room in the wings and locked the door behind him.

"You're not getting away from me this time, you bitch."

Leslie had lost her gun when he grabbed her, but she was a better fighter than this mook. She took a swing at him and he pointed her gun back at her.

"Sorry blondie, I've got all the power here. Now finish taking your clothes off."

"Drop dead," she replied.

Gordie pistol-whipped her across the face. "I've always wanted to do that," he said. "It felt great." He hit her again.

She sat still in the corner defying him.

He came over and started tearing at her clothes and kissing her. Every time she fought back he jammed the gun in her stomach.

The door banged open and Jake flew in. He grabbed Gordie by the hair and pulled him away from Leslie. As he did so, Leslie grabbed the gun out of his hands. It fired, but fortunately didn't hit anyone.

Jake started hitting Gordie with both fists as if he was making to kill him, which he probably was.

"Stop, Jake," Mal cried, "you're going to kill him."

"Good," Jake shouted.

"Stop Jake," Leslie said coldly. Jake looked up to see that Leslie was pointing the gun at him.

"We survived this, Jake. I don't want ya going to jail for killing this turd."

Jake stopped and grabbed Leslie. Once she was in his arms she completely decompensated and started sobbing.

Walsh came in and cuffed Gordie and led him away.

Mal followed her out. "How's Hood?"

"He's okay. He used to be a wrestler. It didn't take much for him to over power Pauly and Ricardo. They're in worse shape than he is."

"We got Rex, too. I think we may be able to break up the Bay Bikers once and for all. All in all a good operation," said Walsh.


	9. Epilogue

Leslie Gets a Role Epilogue

Jake brought a tray of wine and cheese into the bedroom of the apartment that the RNC had rented for the operation.

"How long do ya think they'll let us stay here?" he asked Leslie as he poured her a glass of a lovely Russian River Pinot Noir.

"God knows," she replied. "But they'll have to take me away from you by force."

Jake leaned over and kissed the bruises on her face from where Gordie had hit her.

"Jake," she said, quietly, "thanks for saving me. I didn't know what might happen with .."

Jake interrupted her. "Stop thinking about that turd. He's nothing. Think about me. About us. We made a great team. Like we could read each other's minds. You are brilliant, brave and beautiful."

"I guess I am, aren't I?" she said, smilingly demurely.

"I guess you are," he said, lasciviously. "Enough talking." He took the glass out of her hand, and took her in his arms. Leslie winced.

"Sorry," he said, "I forgot about your bruised ribs."

"It's okay," she said, "I will forget about them too, in about 30 seconds."

The End


End file.
